


Home with you

by LetoaSai



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, True Love, love and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 01:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14321679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetoaSai/pseuds/LetoaSai
Summary: They've done quite a bit of growing up since they first met, but no matter how different they appear on the outside, Gladion and Hau will always know each other best. No other opinions on their relationship needed.





	Home with you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon

Gladion was finishing up at his desk, leaving the papers behind for his assistant to gather up at her convenience. He’d been running Aether Paradise for five years and he’d created something better than his mother ever had. He was finally able to shelter and rehabilitate pokemon in need the way he wanted too without anyone getting in the way. In fact, he had more support than he knew what to do with.

Having the Champion and Kahuna’s at his back went a long way in Alola. 

He’d maintained the facility out in the ocean but was a frequent visitor of the islands, just not as frequent as he would like. The truth of it was that Alola would always be his home rather than then confines of Aether Paradise. It didn’t matter that it was a much different place now, it still held awful memories. 

Gladion straightened his desk somewhat and stood, pressing his hands to white lab jacket to smooth out the wrinkles. 

“Let’s go Silvally.” Gladion smiled at his pokemon that stretched from his bed in Gladin’s office and stood up to affectionately butt his head against Gladion. “Time to go home. I’ll stop in the room to change and then we can go.” 

Silvally rumbled, shaking away the last of his sleepiness before wandering out the office ahead of his trainer. 

“So ready to be home,” He muttered. 

“President!” 

He looked up, mustering up a small, polite smile over his usual mask of indifference. People really were the hardest part of his job. 

“Hello, gentlemen. I trust you have been enjoying your stay.” 

For the last week he had been hosting a group on business men that varied from bankers and stock brokers to high money rollers and charity coordinators. They were all from different countries, wealthy and looking to support Aether Paradise and mimic their programs.

Gladion wasn’t worried. Generally he’d need people like that, but thanks to the support from Alola, his programs didn’t depend on the extra help. If they wanted to mimic Aether Paradise, they didn’t really need him. He had his hands full enough as it was. 

They eyed Silvally warily and Gladion just dropped a hand on his pokemon’s head. He was told he made a good impression among the suits. Dressed professionally, all in white with his hair pulled back, gods how his mother would be proud. He hated the look, but pokemon would not suffer because he couldn’t play nice. 

“It has been a wonderful time, President,” The man in the navy suit beamed. The banker? Or was he the accountant? Gladion couldn’t remember… “Your facility here is second to none! I think it’s rather unanimous among us. We are definitely interested.” 

The other eight or so men nodded, grinning like they were the predators here. Gladion truly fought the urge to roll his eyes. Just because he was young didn't mean men like this would have him cowering.

“Yes, i’m pleased you have enjoyed yourselves, but as I have previously stated, I just don’t have the time. Alola takes up all my focus and i’m happy here. I wouldn’t mind sharing our information and allowing you to copy our care programs but I don’t have the time to head them myself.” 

“Come now, President. Surely there is a compromise here somewhere.” A different suit said, trying to sound placating but it was truly condescending. 

“I have compromised, gentlemen.” Gladion said, polite mask still in place. “I will not do your work for you, I have enough of my own to do. You may have access to blueprints and past findings but you will have to find someone in your own countries to head these programs.” 

When they moved to argue further, Silvally growled. It wasn’t terribly aggressive, but it was the end to that conversation. 

“I’ve heard you will be spending time on each of the islands.” Gladion continued. “I hope you enjoy yourselves. They are truly something majestic to behold.” He nodded his head to them and continued on down the corridor with Silvally at his side. 

Honestly, those men were troublesome. A part of him wished he could leave it to Lillie who was truly better with people but his sister was as naive as she was clever. She didn’t need to deal with men like that.

“Thank you. You always have my back don’t you.” He ran his hand down Silvally’s neck. “Well done.” 

His pokemon rumbled happily and kept close to Gladion even as they entered the room Gladion kept as his own when he stayed at the facility for multiple days. He considered it his glorified guest room, because his real home was on Melemele island. 

He changed his clothes and almost shuddered in relief being out of the professional attire all done in white. Gods, had his sister not designed it for him, he would never have bothered. Back in his tight black jeans and ripped, black hood; he felt like himself again. 

Tearing the clip from his hair he let it fall down his neck and his bangs fell across his face where he wanted them. 

He wasn’t a teenager anymore, but the comfort the color brought him was still palpable. Not to mention the fact that his hoodie smelled of Hau. All the comforts of home to be carried around with him. 

“Let’s go grab the others and we’ll head out.” Gladion said, referring to his pokemon playing freely and out of their pokeballs on one of the upper levels. They would be released once arriving on the islands and really only spent time in their pokeballs while Gladion was traveling from point A to point B. 

Silvally brushed up against him, just as ready to be home for the long, early weekend. 

~  
The islands were gorgeous, something that was rather lost on him when he was younger. He’d had so many worries then that the beauty had never registered. 

Gladion had traveled to all the islands several times and enjoyed every new experience, but home sweet home was still Iki Town on Melemele island. 

“Gladion’s back!” A dozen kids rushed towards him, all of them laughing and begging to see his pokemon. Pokemon they saw weekly. 

“Let `em out!” Hau laughed along with the children as he strolled towards the group. His long, dark green, waist length hair was down instead of being tossed back into a ponytail. Along beside him was Primarina just as happy as her trainer.

“Okay, okay.” Gladion said quietly, a real smile tugging at his lips. He emptied his pokeballs and Silvally, Lucario, Crobat, Zoroark, Porygon-Z and Weavile appear, each of them happy to see the children. 

Silvally was tackled by a happy Primarina as easily as Hau had swept Gladion into a hug. 

“Missed you,” 

“Hey,” Gladion mumbled, a touch of shyness in his voice. He cupped Hau’s face and pulled him closer to share a brief kiss. “I’m free for the weekend. You have any challengers?” 

“Not that I know of but we’ll see,” Hau beamed, lacing his fingers with Gladion’s. “I kind of hope not, i’d love to keep you to myself for a while. I swear, i’m going to have to start popping in on you at Aether Paradise when i’m missing you.” 

Gladion shrugged, pink coloring his face. “I wouldn’t object. It’s not like I don’t miss you when I have to be there a few days in a row.” 

“Gladion, you softie!” Hau grinned, clinging to the blonds arm. “Now tell me you love me and we’ll go grab something to eat.” 

Gladion gave a martyred sigh, but his lips were still tugged up into a genuine smile. “I love you, Hau.” 

“I love you too!” Hau said excitedly, clinging to him even tighter. He pushed Gladion’s hood back to brush a kiss against his cheek. 

“Malasada’s?” 

Gladion snorted, “Let’s get lunch and malasada’s to take home.” 

“You drive a hard bargain, but I accept your terms.” Hau laughed. 

“C’mon Silvally. Take care of my pokemon kids!” Gladion called, secretly pleased over the happy chorus from the children. Most of them were to young to have more than a family pokemon. Helping to take care of his was good practice for them and his pokemon knew to keep the children safe.

Hau chuckled, “Let’s go, Primarina!” 

Arm and arm they headed into town, quietly amused with all the tourists wandering around. Hau occasionally got waves and stares he was happy to return but Gladion went unnoticed in his hood and dark clothes to all but the locals. 

They ate together, grateful for the quiet meal that would hopefully turn into a quiet weekend. “You look stressed, what’s up with that?” Hau asked, happy to remain attached to Gladion’s side. The days of Gladions pushing him away were long gone. 

“Nothing you can’t fix,” 

“People mixing poorly with the job?” Hau asked knowingly. He knew better than anyone else just how much Gladion could handle before meeting his limits. 

Gladion sighed. “I just wanna play with my pokemon.” 

Hau grinned. “As should be everyone’s want. I’m so proud of you. Though maybe you might consider thinking about my last suggestion.” 

Gladion turned to Hau and made a face that had Hau sputtering out another laugh.

“C’mon sweetheart. It’s just delegating a little more. Your people are a lot more reliable than they used to be. They can handle more responsibility.” 

“I know that,” Gladion muttered. He’d made sure of that when hiring people. “I just…” 

Hau reached out, squeezing Gladion’s hand. “You’re not your mom. You won’t lose sight of what’s important.”

A small smile tugged at the goth. “You wouldn’t let that happen.” 

“Nope,” Hau beamed. “Wouldn’t it be nice if you had a little more time? For Silvally and the others? For me?” 

Gladion nodded, “Well when you say it like that…”

“So think about it?” Hau asked, sounding hopeful. “I might get to see you more than on weekends.” 

Gladion felt his resolve crumbling. The Aether Foundation was important but how could he ever think they were more important than Hau who had been more than his fair share of patient. 

“Promise,” Gladion agreed quietly. “I would...I would like to be home more.” 

“Softie.” Hau mumbled, looking downright relieved. “I know it’ll take some time to work out.” 

Gladion nodded again. “Maybe, but I have a few people in mind already. I’d be just as happy working on Melemele and going to visit the facility when necessary.” 

“You’re trying to make me cry. I won’t.” Hau crossed his arms, still smiling. “Gods, just the thought of seeing you more has me pumped!”

“Energetic is your normal state,” Gladion disagreed, offering Hau his arms as they wandered about again. They'd finished eating but Gladion wasn’t fool enough to think that Hau had forgotten about the malasada’s to take home. 

They strolled across the town, in no particular hurry. It was all time they got to spend together for once and Gladion couldn’t help but admit how much he liked Hau’s ideas. He did want to be home more, and after so many years he was starting to feel like he earned it. 

The President didn’t need to be hovering constantly and he could easily make sure he remained available on days he wasn’t there. 

It wasn’t a bad idea really…

Gladion sat outside the malasada shop with Silvally and Primarina while Hau went in to make his meticulous selections. The wind was blowing nicely and both pokemon leaned against him contently. It wasn’t until he heard a group of familiar voices that Gladion sighed and wished the ground would swallow him. 

Even Silvally made an an unhappy noise that peaked Primarina’s attention instantly. 

The group of businessmen were close by, of course they had to pick Melemele to visit first, the nuisances. They were chatting cheerfully which struck Gladion as strange considering that would all most likely stab each other in the backs when it came to setting up their own facility. Who ever headed the programs would thankfully be the ones caring for the pokemon, these men just wrote the checks. Most of them were probably already working on plans to bribe him to their countries but no place else had what Alola had. 

It was almost amusing that they hadn’t spotted him yet, but why should they when he had his hood up, seated in the shadows wearing all black of all things in the Alola heat. No, they didn’t recognize him, but one of them spotted Silvally and after a long pause, made the connection. 

“President!” 

Gladion could have winced but that was enough to put all of their attention on him. Silvally growled and even Primarina looked mildly put out that these people had put Gladion’s mood off. 

“Welcome to Melemele.” Gladion said, forgoing his polite mask. He wasn’t working anymore. 

To say the group of suits noticed was an understatement. Maybe clothes really did make an impression. They were suddenly much more nervous now than they had been on Aether Paradise.

“You, ah, you’re visiting the islands too?” Maybe that one was the banker? He really couldn't remember. 

“Not exactly,” Gladion shook his head. “I live here.” 

Before he could elaborate, Hau appeared, bag in hand. “All set,” He beamed before it fell away, noticing Gladion’s put out posture, their unhappy pokemon, and the group of nearby men. “Alola!” he greeted. 

Primarina cooed, happiness returning with Hau, she turned to lean against her trainer and the tension seemed to evaporate. Settling awkward situations was one of Hau’s super powers… 

“You’re the….” One of them began slowly, continuing more loudly when they realized they were in fact correct. “You’re that Kahuna! The youngest Melemele has ever had, right?” 

“You must tell us all about it!” 

“It’s quite a feat for someone so young!”

Hau grinned, “That’s right, nice to meet you. You people must be those nice folks that came to visit Aether Paradise.” He slumped down next to Gladion, their sides and legs touching.

“That’s right,” one of them managed, unable to keep eye contact with Gladion at the moment. Really, what was the big deal? He hadn’t even had the time to apply his eye liner, is wasn’t like he was that scary.

“News like that circles the islands pretty fast,” Hau offered, sounding friendly.

The men all murmured their agreement but nearly all of them were still staring openly, trying to understand the contrasts between Gladion and Hau and how they could possibly know each other.

“We plan to visit all of the islands ourselves.” One of them commented, making conversation. “Get the lay of the land, perhaps even learn something that could get our Aether President agreeing to a few more of our terms.”

Hau raised a brow but his smile remained. “He’s a clever man. I’m sure whatever deals he has agreed to are more than kind,” 

“More than,” Gladion agreed quietly. 

“Ah,” he was speaking directly to Hau, calculating how the Kahuna could help him get Gladion to work for them no doubt. “You seem to know the President quite well.” 

Hau laughed, the sound so honest, “I should hope so, I married him.” 

Seeing the stunned faces had almost made the headache of working with them all week worth it. Gladion laughed quietly, more thankful for Hau being in his life than he could ever express. 

“You’re… married? The two of you.” 

“Of course!” Hau said, showing off his ring that matched Gladion’s by wiggling his fingers. “For a couple years now. You guys seem alright to me, but if you think you’ll be wandering off with my husband you’re terribly mistaken.” 

Primarina gave a shout that was all agreement and Silvally nosed at her appreciatively.

“Oh, well….” They had no words for once. Good. 

Gladion laced his fingers with Hau’s once more and stood. “Let’s go home. I’m sure these men would like to get on with their vacations.” 

He nodded his goodbye and Hau followed along, throwing in a comment about them enjoying their stay. 

Their pokemon were at their sides and Gladion was never so happy to be alone with Hau. 

“You really weren’t kidding,” Hau chuckled, leaning closer to kiss Gladion again as they walked. “My poor baby, have they been trying to kidnap you all week?” 

“Yes. It never would have worked though. I’m staying in Alola, and with you. No other place has you...” Gladion muttered, not looking at Hau as he spoke. The words were too sappy. He might as well have offered Hau his heart. 

Hau seemed to know anyway, his smile was bright and the bag of malasada’s was swinging from his fingers. “I love you!” 

Gladion huffed out a soft laugh. “I love you too.”


End file.
